The Day and the Way we Met
by Oraday
Summary: Itachi has found an interest. He decides to follow and observe him. What happens when his interest finds out? ItachiKyuubi pairing. Companion fic to Fraternity.
1. Chapter 1: The Day and the Way we Met

**'Cause Sesshomarulover28 requested it and 'cause there isn't enough ItaKyuu out there. **

* * *

_**The Day and the Way we Met**_

A fog draped over the two figures like a silver screen. The cinematic atmosphere was thick with anxiety and paranoia. A breeze flowed through the humid air, the moisture caressing their faces. The red-headed figure, further ahead, sped up his pace; the sensation of being followed giving him the urge to run.

Itachi hid amongst the shadows. He continued to follow along the opposite side-walk. Even in this debauched part of the city, no one was really out at this time. Just his interest and himself. He indulged in staring, taking in every inch of his prey's body. He already had the path memorized, having walked down this street count-less of times. He didn't need to look ahead to know where he was going.

Itachi had been following him for a month. Not that he could be blamed; the red-head had been plaguing him since he'd first seen him. At first, he thought nothing of the man he was following. Sure, thoughts of killing him wandered into his mind, but he thought that about everyone he saw. Yet, as time passed he saw the red-head everywhere. It was as though he was the one being followed. For a while, he was sure that was the case, and he wanted nothing more than to kill him. In fact, the habit of following him began with the intent to kill. Time and observation, however, changed Itachi's perspective and he ended up in this current situation.

He made a turn unconsciously as his eyes remained on the form he followed. He noted as his interest tucked his hands into his coat's pockets, that he must have been bothered by the slight April breeze. Not that he could commiserate. He was impervious to something so arbitrary as weather.

The enigma of a man went inside an apartment complex. Itachi had never followed him inside and he didn't intend to do so now. He couldn't risk being caught, especially after the month of observing he had undergone. Therefore, he stood outside, mapping out the course he knew his interest would take. He, of course, had entered the building at times when his interest wasn't around and, through tactful questioning, had managed to find out where the red-head lived. He'd even found out his name... Kyuubi.

It was really an unique name. No sane parent would name their child after a treacherous demon. Itachi liked it for that reason amongst plenty others. He knew he'd enjoy dominating Kyuubi; he'd revel in the feeling of control. It would surely happen in due time, he thought as he walked to the car he had previously parked in the apartment structure's lot.

He was used to the routine he had plotted out. He'd leave his car in the parking lot at 6:00pm, then walk the six blocks to Kyuubi's workplace. He would wait on the other side of the street. Kyuubi would work late some days during which he would wait for at least two hours. Not that he cared... Much. He did notice he'd been getting more and more anxious to see the red-head, but that was inconsequential. The anxiety he felt while waiting would dissipate the moment he'd spot Kyuubi and he would follow along, making sure he was not seen.

He would end up back at the parking lot and, once Kyuubi was inside the building, he would drive the forty-five minutes to his own apartment, on the other side of the Konoha.

The only days he didn't go on this little excursion were Saturdays and Sundays; when Kyuubi didn't work. He never saw Kyuubi on those days, but he would change that tomorrow, on Saturday. He planned to drive out here, sometime at noon, and stake-out the apartment complex. He was bound to see Kyuubi the moment he left and Itachi would follow him.

With his plan in mind, Itachi continued to drive, eager for tomorrow to begin, though he'd never admit such a thing out loud. He could admit, however, that tomorrow would be exciting. He'd make sure of that

* * *

Kyuubi quietly closed the door behind him and quickly locked and bolted it. He had the strangest feeling that he was being followed. Actually, he'd been having the feeling he was being followed home for about a month now. He'd tried looking around during the first week, making sure to be very aware of his surroundings, but he found no one suspicious near him. Still, the feeling didn't go away. 

He was deathly afraid that this could somehow affect his younger brother. He knew the thought was completely irrational, but he was so protective of Naruto that he worried to the point of losing his mind. It was better to be safe rather than sorry, he thought.

He went to his bedroom and shut the door quietly, lest he should wake Naruto. He completely divested himself of his clothes, preferring to sleep in the nude, and laid down on his unmade bed, untangling the bundled covers and pulling them over himself.

He sighed at the loneliness he felt; having to sleep by himself. Naruto was going to be sleeping over at Kiba's house tomorrow night, so hopefully he'd have some company then. He could go to a hotel and not worry about his otouto being home alone. He was due for a lay, in his opinion, and he was planning to go to a local club tomorrow night. He was pretty optimistic about finding someone to have a good time with.

Yeah, he just wanted a good time. It's not as though he wanted a relationship. He had to be everything for Naruto so he certainly couldn't be distracted by anyone else. Thus, he certainly didn't want anything amatory in the sense that he'd have someone hecould depend on; someone that was his. It wasn't as though he deserved such a thing.

He thought this over and acknowledged that he was denying his desires. He had to, though. He'd already taken so much from Naruto that he owed the boy anything he could give. He knew what he had to offer was completely worthless, but he had to give something.

Kyuubi had no family to speak of. Naruto was all he had. Kyuubi thought back to when he'd first met Naruto. The boy had barely been a day old and already he was completely alone in the world. Kyuubi owed Naruto everything he'd taken away from him, everything that neither of them would ever experience.

Kyuubi fell asleep in guilt. Hoping all the while that nightmares wouldn't plague him tonight, knowing full well that they would regardless.

* * *

Itachi awoke promptly at ten-thirty. He showered quickly, ate a filling breakfast, and within fifteen minutes, he was on his way to the familiar apartment complex of a certain red-head. 

It only took him thirty minutes to arrive at his destination; traffic was non-existent this early on a Saturday. He parked in the same spot he had parked in last night and leaned his head back in contemplation.

He really wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Sure, he was always obsessive about the few things that actually managed to pique his interest, but this was too much. He was practically stalking a stranger! Really, he was just at the border-line of stalking, because following and observing someone without their knowledge of it wasn't really stalking... If only to not be in the same category as 'fan-girls', Itachi mused.

Regardless of doubts, Itachi had good reasons for his actions. At the forefront of the list was the fact that Kyuubi was hot. Itachi had never before found anyone aesthetically pleasing enough to suit him so he figured if Kyuubi's looks enticed him in such a manner, pursuing him was certainly sensible.

Also, there was something about Kyuubi's life... The man left from work so late on some days, even though it was only an office job. He wondered why anyone would need to work for so long in the first place. As far as he knew, Kyuubi was single and had no one to take care of. The situation perplexed him, but he figured he'd know everything soon enough.

Itachi heard footsteps nearby and listened intently. He could discern voices and he immediately knew that neither voice belonged to Kyuubi. The footsteps that paused near his car didn't sound the same as Kyuubi's rhythmic gait either. He decided that whoever was out at the moment was not worth his interest, so he leaned back in his seat and tuned out all sounds as he settled back into his previous state of contemplation.

Just as he was thinking about what Kyuubi would look like naked, an annoyingly vibrant voice said the name of his interest.

"...Kyuubi seriously needs a boyfriend or somethin'. He's been gettin' kinda mopey and I think he's feeling lonely."

Itachi was fully alert, listening to every word of the conversation.

"You're his brother, man. You should try setting him up."

Brother... Well that could explain Kyuubi's need to work longer hours...

"Hm... I don't know anyone his age that's single..."

"Hey, my sister still needs a boyfriend."

No, Kyuubi belonged to Itachi. There was no way in hell he'd let some _female_ steal what was rightfully his. Itachi continued to eavesdrop, suppressing his irritation.

"Nah, Kyuu likes guys better. I dunno. I think he needs one of those stoic guys, like Neji or Gaara. 'Cept, those two are totally into each other."

Itachi heard the second voice chuckle. He was in better spirits so it didn't annoy him as such a noise was wont to do. He was definitely stoic so he'd be good for Kyuubi, according to the red-head's 'brother'.

"Right... Don't you think Kyuubi's too... Perky for that?"  
Perky? Itachi could see himself spending time with someone perky. Sure, he'd love a perky Kyuubi.

"Um, he just acts like that. Ya' know, tryin' to be happy so everyone around him is. I know he feels lonely. He needs someone who'll take care of him."

Lonely? Itachi frowned. He wasn't sure he could relate, though he had been feeling some sort of... Longing? Well, ever since he'd seen Kyuubi, he did desire companionship. He'd always wanted to be closer to his recluse of a brother as well. The latter being impossible, however, Itachi thought it more efficacious to pursue Kyuubi.

"So, what do you think this nice car is doing here?"

Itachi noticed the conversation had taken a turn and thus he was going to block it out, but the next sentence caught his attention.

"I dunno it's been here almost every day. I saw a guy get out of it once."

"A guy? What's such a rich person doing here anyways?"

Itachi was confident they wouldn't discover him, what with the tinted windows of his car. Still, it seemed Kyuubi's 'brother' had seen him once before.

"Whatever. We'll figure it out tonight. Let's just go get some ramen. I wanna have lunch ready for Kyuu."

Itachi heard the footsteps circle his car and then retreat. He could see the backs of the two, a blond and a brunette. The blonde reared his face to Itachi's car and gave a slight grin. If Itachi had to guess, he'd say that blond was Kyuubi's brother. He knew the assumption was unreasonable , considering they bared no physical resemblance to each other. Yet, there was something about their personalities that was so similar...

It was already going to be 2:00pm. Itachi wondered when Kyuubi would be coming out. He was already getting bored and he absolutely hated the lack of stimulation, mental or otherwise. He continued to wait, however, opting to think about fucking Kyuubi rather than remaining flustered.

* * *

Kyuubi, predictably, awoke to the smell of ramen. He followed his nose to the kitchen where warm miso ramen was set on the table awaiting him. He found a note on top of the Styrofoam bowl and recognized his brother's writing as he glanced over it. 

_Went to Kiba's already. Make sure you have fun tonight! Ja ne._

Kyuubi wadded the note up and threw it away before turning to the ramen Naruto had brought for him. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and sat at the table. He took a whiff of the food and parted his chopsticks, saying, "Itadakimasu."

After finishing the ramen, Kyuubi took a shower. He got out and lightly dried himself off, not bothering to put the towel around his waist as he headed into the living room. Noting that it was only 5:00 in the afternoon, he sat down to watch some cartoons.

It was a habit he'd picked up from Naruto, amongst many others. It really was impossible to come into contact with the blond and not adopt some of his idiosyncrasies. Not that it was a bad thing, the world really could use more Narutos.

Kyuubi continued to flip through the channels, none of the shows catching his interest. "Hm... None of the good stuff is on."

Kyuubi dozed off after five minutes of pixel monotony. When he awoke, it was eight-thirty.

He stood and walked into his room, running his fingers through his now dry hair. "I can't believe I slept that long. Hm... What to wear?"

Raiding his closet, Kyuubi found some skin-tight black pants and a short-sleeved fishnet shirt to wear. Completing the outfit with some light, black boots, he gave himself a once-over in the full-length mirror by his door.

He grabbed his keys and his cell-phone and walked out of the apartment. Going down the stairs of the complex, he felt as though he was being followed again. He brushed the feeling off, deciding that he had no need to be wary. He could certainly take on just about anyone.

He skipped the last two steps in front of the entrance/exit of the building with a jump and began whistling some uncertain tune. As he continued along the side-walk, he could feel a chill in the air. For some reason he couldn't discern, Kyuubi began to feel excited. He grinned widely, his protruding canines shining with the light from the lamp-posts.

He was tired of being followed. He decided he was going to find out who was stalking him tonight. He walked into a nearby alley, knowing he'd be able to hear the footsteps of his prowler because of the alley's echo.

* * *

There's a second part to this. It turned out garishly long (w/ two pages of lemon) so it couldn't be a one-shot. I'll post the second part soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Smutty Goodness :P

**Warning: This is almost the kinkiest shit I've ever written (NejiGaara beats it by a bit). I was even blushing while writing this even though I'm a huge pervert. I think this would make Kakashi giggle like a schoolgirl...**

* * *

He walked slowly and deliberately. He followed the lithe shadow, thinking all the while how beneficial it was to have left his coat in his car. He had gotten overtly bored by 4:00pm so he had decided to wait near Kyuubi's apartment on the second floor. That way, he'd see his red-head sooner. He was very glad about his decision when he saw what Kyuubi was wearing. He continued to follow, making no noise as he walked along the alley's wall, a few steps behind Kyuubi.

Kyuubi frowned, being unable to hear any steps yet still feeling as though he was being followed. He walked to the left opening of the alley and headed towards the night-club nearby. If he couldn't find out who was following him now, he probably wouldn't be able to do so otherwise. He'd just have to wait for whoever it was to show themselves. He could most definitely handle them.

Itachi followed Kyuubi, step for step. He watched as the red-head walked into a building that emanated rhythmic beats. He figured it was a night-club of sorts and that made Kyuubi's outfit seem more reasonable. Itachi only hoped that his interest wouldn't be dancing with anybody.

As Kyuubi walked past the dancing strangers, he sensed his pursuer was near. He leaned against the wall adjacent to the bar, keeping his eyes on the entrance across from him. He was sure his stalker was likely to follow him here. He spotted a figure at the doorway and his breath hitched. Those black eyes that looked straight at him made him shudder. He knew he'd found his pursuer. Gathering his wits, he walked through the crowd of people looking for the exit he knew to be on the wall perpendicular to the bar.

Itachi watched as his Kyuubi walked through the crowd. When he had looked into the red-head's amber eyes, he knew he wasn't going to let him go. He followed Kyuubi. Never once taking his eyes off him, regardless of the mass of people he had to walk through. When Itachi exited the club he ended up in an alley with Kyuubi's back to him.

"Why are you following me?" Kyuubi asked. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see those eyes again.

Itachi remained silent. The moon was full tonight and it seemed the moonlight loved Kyuubi's body as much as he, what with the way it surrounded and accented every muscled curve of the red-head's body. Itachi maintained his composure and walked forward, fully prepared to push Kyuubi into the wall and cover every body part just to show the covetous moonlight who Kyuubi belonged to.

Kyuubi lurched from Itachi's touch and turned around, delivering a fierce punch to Itachi's abdomen. He was surprised to note that Itachi only winced. The raven grabbed his wrists and he was pushed against the wall. Kyuubi shoved Itachi away from him with such force that Itachi fell back towards the parallel wall.

He glared at Kyuubi. He didn't expect the red-head to be this strong and this much of a challenge. But he didn't care. In fact, when he saw Kyuubi scowl at him, he only wanted him more. Itachi bared his teeth in a vicious, wolf-like smile that emanated aggression and he began walking towards the shorter red-head.

When Kyuubi saw Itachi step towards him he rushed at Itachi and knocked him into the wall. He smirked satisfactorily when Itachi gasped and he continued to crush his side into the warm body against the wall. He felt rather than heard Itachi groan, which only spurred him to push Itachi against the wall more forcefully.

As Itachi asphyxiated, his body reacted accordingly and he felt an erection begin to surface. (1) He gasped when the side of Kyuubi's hip came into contact with the bulge confined in his pants. Suddenly, he could breathe again and he quickly gulped in air to regain the rhythm of his respiration.

Kyuubi had jumped away from Itachi the moment he felt the man's arousal. He was thoroughly horrified by the fact that feeling of the man's hard cock pressed against the side of his hip sent a tremor down to his own groin. The guy was his stalker, for chrissakes! He was further horrified when he was pushed against a wall, his wrists confined to his sides, and the same erection from before was now settled against his ass. He remained still, trying to will away the feeling of hardness against his ass and the feeling of being watched so closely.

Itachi leaned close to Kyuubi's ear and whispered, "erotic asphyxiation, huh? I should have known you'd be kinky."

Kyuubi shuddered once again and hoped the dark-haired stranger hadn't noticed. "What the hell are you doing?! Let me go, you freak!" He shouted, but he didn't struggle. Itachi's breath ghosted is ear and it had him entranced like a moth to a flame.

Itachi grinned as he felt Kyuubi quiver beneath him. He nipped the red-head's ear-lobe and laced his fingers with Kyuubi's. He experimentally rubbed his groin against Kyuubi's rear and became all the more aroused when Kyuubi moaned lightly. Itachi moved his and Kyuubi's joined hand's across Kyuubi's torso. He directed their hands towards Kyuubi's nether regions and he made Kyuubi palm the obvious bulge while his fingers extended over Kyuubi's own to softly caress what he could.

Kyuubi didn't want this. He really didn't want to look into those deep, black eyes and run his fingers through that inky, dark hair that looked so silky. He didn't want to thrust his hips backwards and he most certainly didn't want to invite this stranger who was sex-incarnate to his apartment, yet...

"Wanna go to my place?" Kyuubi clenched his jaw as Itachi put pressure on his hand and he was forced to caress his own cock as Itachi moved their hands in a slow rhythmic motion. He hadn't meant to invite the raven over. For god's sake, the man was his stalker! But he really needed to see those eyes again. Those eyes that regarded him with such longing.

"Un. Hurry." Itachi began walking away, beginning the familiar path towards Kyuubi's apartment. He pulled Kyuubi along by their joined hands. He tried to walk as quickly as he could without running, but his long strides only made it harder for Kyuubi to keep up. Eventually, he decided he'd be better off just carrying the red-head. He lifted Kyuubi over his shoulder and began walking faster.

Kyuubi fought to maintain composure. He was being carried to his apartment by a stalker with wonderful hands, one of which was gently kneading his ass! And he didn't even know his name...

"What's your name?"

The question was muffled into his back, but Itachi understood it regardless. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi? You don't look like a weasel..."

Itachi gave the firm muscle in his hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't look like a fox-demon... Though you do look like a fox."

Kyuubi scoffed. He couldn't believe his ears. Everyone knew he was a demon. His name said it all. "Ha, you don't think I look like a demon?! Wait... How'd you know my name?"

"I've been following you," Itachi deadpanned.

"What the hell for?" Kyuubi really couldn't understand this guy's motives. He stalked him for a month, looked at him with longing, molested him in an alley, and was now on his way to fucking him. The only thing that didn't make sense was that look Itachi had given him. And the things he said... What the hell was this guy's aim?!

"You interest me." Itachi put Kyuubi down in front of the entrance to the apartment complex. Kyuubi pulled out his keys and opened the main door. Itachi held the door open for him and they walked side-by-side towards the elevator.

Kyuubi didn't know how to respond. He pressed the elevator button for the second floor and glanced at Itachi. The ostentatious air Itachi had about him implied that the raven's interest was very rarely aroused. Oh, it seemed he had aroused Itachi in more ways than one, Kyuubi mused. He chuckled as he looked back at Itachi, who's gaze seemed to be undressing him. Kyuubi gulped at the hungry stare he was receiving. The intensity of the desire in those black eyes made him shiver.

The elevator came to a stop and Itachi waited for Kyuubi to walk out first. He walked alongside Kyuubi, his knuckles sometimes grazing the cloth of the red-heads's pants.

Kyuubi anxiously unlocked the door with his key and turned the knob. Before he could even take a step inside, Itachi lifted him into his arms and kicked the door closed after entering.

"Where's your room?" Itachi asked as he carried Kyuubi bridal-style into the apartment and across the living room.

Kyuubi blushed and looked to the side away from Itachi. He pointed towards a doorway that led to a short hall. "It's the first door on your right."

Itachi smirked. His erection had flagged, but his desire returned with a vengeance at the sight of the blush on Kyuubi's cheeks. He walked into the indicated room and placed Kyuubi on the middle of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt before kissing Kyuubi. He merely pushed his lips onto Kyuubi's, applying pressure to feel the outline of the red-head's lips with his own. He then parted his mouth and slipped out his tongue, needing to taste Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was surprised by Itachi's tenderness. He pushed back when Itachi first joined their lips, but he didn't expect Itachi to be so slow in his movements. When Itachi's tongue began caressing his lips, he parted them, eager to taste the Uchiha as well.

Itachi reveled in the musky, salty, and just delicious taste of Kyuubi's lips. When the red-head's tongue met his own he lost it and he forced his tongue through the other's moist lips, wanting nothing more than to map out every inch of the red-head's delicious mouth.

Kyuubi moaned and pulled Itachi onto him. He let Itachi take control of the kiss while he laced his fingers into the raven hair. It felt as silky as it looked and he tugged at the hair-tie that kept the beautiful locks in a ponytail. He relaxed and laid his head down onto the pillow as he spread his legs for Itachi to settle between them.

Itachi groaned as his hardened member made contact with Kyuubi's own. The fingers massaging his scalp were maddening and the taste of Kyuubi only served to arouse him more. Kyuubi bucked against him and let out a moan he felt vibrate throughout his whole being. He ground the red-head against the bed and was pleased to actually hear the moan Kyuubi let out as he turned his head away from the kiss. Itachi panted lightly as he looked into those amber eyes. He pushed himself off Kyuubi so he was kneeling between the red-head's legs.

Kyuubi opened his eyes, only just realizing he had closed them. He felt Itachi's warmth leave him and he looked up fearfully, actually expecting Itachi to be gone. But when he saw the man staring at him intently, observing him, he sighed in relief. He reached his hand out to touch Itachi's chest. It looked delectably firm and toned. He wanted to run his tongue all along those well-defined abs and commit every ridge to memory. He lightly ran his fingertips along the taut stomach.

Itachi saw the hungry look in Kyuubi's eyes. He really wanted to please the man below him, but he also wanted to see the body that lay beneath the thin fabric that covered it. At this moment, he wanted to be the only thing covering Kyuubi. He looked down at Kyuubi's mesh shirt and, with a forceful tug, ripped the shirt off.

Kyuubi gasped in surprise and a little arousal. But he really did like that shirt! When he saw the way Itachi was looking at him, however, he couldn't help but feel that losing that shirt was fully worth receiving that gaze. He gasped once again, when Itachi abruptly licked a nipple. He moaned as Itachi nipped at the bud and blew on it afterwards. His other nipple was being twisted harshly, a painful contrast to the intense pleasure it's counterpart was receiving. He bit his lip and furrowed his brows. He couldn't even tell if he was feeling pain or pleasure, the two were practically the same.

Itachi smirked as he tightened his hold on Kyuubi's tortured nipple. He heard Kyuubi whimper beneath him and he let go. He then moved his mouth towards the abused nipple and blew on it gently. Itachi raised his head, once again watching Kyuubi; the red-head's closed eyes and shallow breath fueling the feeling of liquid fire that ran through his veins. He bent his head to Kyuubi's chest once more and licked the bud, sucking on it lightly as Kyuubi arched closer to him in pleasure.

Kyuubi panted harshly, fully enjoying the gentle pressure on his sensitive nipple. He whimpered when Itachi removed his lips from the nub, but he was pacified when Itachi began to kiss him once more. He bucked his hips upwards, seeking more warmth from Itachi and moaned as his hard-on came into contact with Itachi's once more.

Itachi held Kyuubi's hips down and moved to divest the red-head of his pants. He made quick work of the tight-fitting garment and was very pleased by the sight he met. It seemed the kinky red-head had forgone underwear of any kind and his wonderful erection was on display for Itachi. He smirked at Kyuubi and arched an eyebrow in a teasing gesture. His smirk grew into a smile when he noticed Kyuubi's blush deepen.

Kyuubi felt a little awkward being under the scrutiny of that dark, consuming gaze, but he couldn't take his eyes off Itachi. The man was smiling the most wonderful smile he'd ever seen! Sure, it looked a little maniacal and out of place, as if disuse had made it completely foreign to that beautiful face, but Kyuubi couldn't help but think it was marvelous. Something about that smile and that stare and that chiseled visage made him happy. He couldn't think of anything better than to be on the receiving end of that smile. He loved it.

Itachi got off the bed and unzipped his pants, taking out the .42 ounce tube of lube before dropping them, along with his boxers, to the floor. He smirked at the moan Kyuubi let out. He supposed he was well-endowed, but it really wasn't something he took particular notice of. He was very proud, however, that one of his characteristics could draw out such a vocalization from Kyuubi. He knew they both were going to enjoy this.

Kyuubi grabbed the lube from Itachi's hand, ready to begin preparing himself for that wonderful cock. But before he could even flip the top off, Itachi grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked to Itachi to find that the raven was giving him... An admonishing glare? He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but he certainly didn't enjoy receiving such an expression. It made him feel so much worse than those hateful stares everyone else sent his way. His bottom lip began to quiver and he almost couldn't hold back the tears. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will away the prickling sensation. He really couldn't understand it. It's not like he ever gave a fuck about anything but his little brother. He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly to a slightly reprimanding gaze. Whatever the reason, he hated it but he sure as hell wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry!

Itachi retrieved the tube, caressing Kyuubi's cheek with his free hand. "Tsk. You can't believe I'm going to let you take that privilege away from me, do you? You're mine and only I get to prepare you." Itachi kissed Kyuubi's cheek and then breathed into his ear, "Mine. Don't forget."

Kyuubi unconsciously nodded, reveling in the elation Itachi's possessiveness incited in him. Itachi made him feel like he existed. He belonged to someone and so he existed. Itachi kissed him again and he hugged the man to him. He pressed their bodies together in a desperate attempt to meld with him, to be completely his and nothing else. He didn't want to be the demon that killed the precious people of others. He didn't want to be society's disgrace.

Itachi broke the kiss and leaned toward Kyuubi's neck. He nipped lightly, making a small rosy mark. He ran his tongue along Kyuubi's collarbone as he opened the lube. Kyuubi was holding him so tightly and he couldn't move much, but he managed to slip out of the red-head's unyielding hold. He looked at Kyuubi and noted the way his bottom lip quivered, as if he feared something. Itachi looked to the side. He wanted to make it go away. He didn't want to be feared, he just wanted... He just wanted Kyuubi...

"Please-"

Itachi returned his gaze to Kyuubi after hearing the supplication. The quivering lip was prominent on that elegant face but the fear seemed to have diminished slightly. He wasn't sure what Kyuubi wanted, but he would make sure he delivered.

Kyuubi cast his eyes to the side. He hadn't meant to say anything, but the word slipped out before he could catch it. He wanted to ask Itachi not to leave him, but he was afraid that would only make Itachi want to leave. After all, who wanted a clingy demon?

Itachi abruptly licked the tip of Kyuubi's erection. The strangled moan Kyuubi emitted encouraged him and he licked from the base to the tip until the whole organ was wet. He squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers and coated them as he slipped more of Kyuubi's arousal into his mouth. He maneuvered his fingers to Kyuubi's entrance and lightly stroked the rosy opening. He pushed Kyuubi's dick inside his mouth so the tip rubbed against the inside of his cheek and he began to slip his middle finger into Kyuubi.

Kyuubi panted harshly. He was on the brink of a wonderful orgasm already and Itachi's finger made him want to cum. Unexpectedly, he climaxed as Itachi inserted another finger into him. He moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips upwards, his cock rubbing against the velvety inside of Itachi's cheek. He panted harshly and uncurled his hands which had unconsciously fisted the bed-sheet.

Itachi had swallowed what he could from Kyuubi's orgasm and licked the softened member clean. He stretched Kyuubi, scissoring his fingers and caressing the satiny walls that constricted rhythmically. He nipped at Kyuubi's inner thigh, marking the silky skin with love-bites. He added a third finger and heard Kyuubi groan lightly. He moved up to kiss Kyuubi, trying to distract him from any pain. He delved his tongue into that hot-mouth with the addictive taste as he moved his fingers slowly, rotating his wrist and pushing in more deeply.

Kyuubi was reminded of Itachi's very prominent erection as it rubbed against his stomach and he moaned into the raven's mouth. He attempted to thrust against Itachi's fingers, but Itachi had somehow anticipated such and was keeping him firmly in place with a hand on his hip. He groaned in frustration as Itachi continued to ravish his mouth. He wanted that cock inside him already! He wanted Itachi to fuck him and he wasn't even hard again. He could admit Itachi's careful ministrations made him feel elated and they also served to make him aroused more quickly, but he thought Itachi deserved an orgasm like the one he had been given. If he could do that, he'd feel more accomplished than he ever had in his entire life, not that that was saying much.

Itachi began thrusting his fingers, becoming more anxious as that lithe body squirmed beneath him. He broke away from Kyuubi and shifted to his knees once again. He fisted Kyuubi's penis and removed one of his fingers. He began to search for a soft pad of nerves that would help increase Kyuubi's pleasure, stroking Kyuubi's semi-hardened member all the while. He pressed gently, intently observing Kyuubi's face as he gingerly explored.

"Ah! 'tachi!" Kyuubi writhed and attempted to get Itachi to hit that spot in him once more. None of his other sex partners had ever bothered to search for it; it would be pure luck if they brushed against it. To be directly stimulated by Itachi's fingers felt like an orgasm. He wanted more.

Itachi could sense Kyuubi's impatience, the feeling being mutual. He wanted to hear more whimpers and moans. He wanted to encase himself in that wonderfully tight heat. Once again, he thrust his fingers in and out of Kyuubi, slowly at first then steadily increasing the speed.

Kyuubi moaned loudly, bucking his hips to meet Itachi's thrusting fingers. "Oh, more. Please, 'tachi."

Itachi generously coated himself with lubrication, not wanting to hurt Kyuubi. Though a little pain could certainly heighten the pleasure, he mused. Itachi ignored his thoughts, wanting to save the kinks for later; this first time was going to be gentle and tormentingly pleasurable. He laid his body over Kyuubi's, the red-head spreading his legs further to accommodate him. He positioned himself at Kyuubi's entrance and pushed in slowly, wanting to commit every sensation to memory. He moved his elbows to the sides of Kyuubi's shoulders in an attempt to hold himself up as he pushed into that tightness.

Kyuubi panted, feeling pleasure course through his veins as his body took in more and more of Itachi. When he felt the raven's balls brush against his ass, he delighted in the feeling of being connected to not just any other human being, but Itachi.

Itachi panted lightly, effectively controlling his breathing and calming himself. He stayed still, giving Kyuubi time to adapt as well as adjusting himself. Itachi was a virgin, he had sense enough not to rely on mere biology for this type of act. He was greedy and he wanted his entire sexual experience to be the best ever. And so far, it had been. He had someone he was attracted to and he really wanted nothing more than to keep this red-head forever.

Kyuubi shifted his hips upwards and beckoned for Itachi to move, "Com'on Itachi. I want you to fuck me fast and hard. Now!"

Itachi wanted to glare at the red-head for being even a little demanding, but he refrained from doing so since his last glare practically made Kyuubi cry. He stopped holding himself up and put his full weight on Kyuubi. He was quite a bit larger, but the red-head would be fine. He then stooped his head to tease the skin of Kyuubi's neck. He nipped the pale surface and placed barely-there kisses. He could feel Kyuubi's walls rhythmically tightening around his dick in an effort to compel him to move, but he wanted to tease the red-head more. He wanted Kyuubi to beg him and want him completely. So he prolonged his light kisses and tiny nips as he rubbed his hands along Kyuubi's sides and thighs.

Kyuubi moaned from all the soft caresses Itachi bestowed upon his body. He didn't want gentleness; he didn't deserve it, but he couldn't deny that this was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. He stayed still, resigning himself to Itachi's ministrations. As he relaxed, he felt Itachi slowly pull out half-way, then thrust in just as slowly. He moaned and placed his arms around Itachi, his hands hooking onto the raven's shoulders. His member, between his and Itachi's stomachs, was acutely aware of Itachi's hard abs. He arched his back slightly, wanting more contact, wanting more of Itachi.

Itachi pulled back slowly until only the head of his cock remained in Kyuubi. He thrust back in harshly and felt Kyuubi's arms tighten around him. He noticed that though the red-head had managed to relax, he was still very desperate for Itachi to pleasure him more forcefully. So Itachi compromised and built up a rhythm, withdrawing slowly and pushing in roughly.

Kyuubi moaned, fully enjoying the pace Itachi had set. "Yea, 'tachi... Aah, 'tachi."

Itachi loved Kyuubi's vocalizations. He loved the way Kyuubi had only said his name, not kami-sama or other nonsensical words that people said during sex. Because for Kyuubi, he would be god. He would be all Kyuubi would have to beckon to, all Kyuubi would have to show gratitude to. For Kyuubi, he would be everything.

Kyuubi moaned as Itachi tactfully fucked him. He was lost in all the sensation Itachi evoked. He'd never been so aware, so alive. He steadfastly held onto the raven and lost himself to all the pleasure. He could feel his climax approaching, but he tried to hold it off, wanting Itachi to come first.

Itachi felt his orgasm was near, and he could tell the same was for Kyuubi. But he needed to hear something from Kyuubi before this moment ended. He voiced his demand in a neutral tone. "Tell me."

Kyuubi wouldn't have heard the request, if he hadn't felt the slight tremor that went through Itachi's body and to his own. "Te-tell you... What?" He asked through his panting and moaning.

"Tell me you love me." Itachi spoke clearly as he plunged into the red-head more quickly.

Kyuubi was confused. He had probably heard wrong, but it had sounded like Itachi wanted... No, that was utterly farfetched. He moaned out his confusion. He was so close... "Huh?"

"Say it." Itachi slightly lifted himself off Kyuubi so his stomach wouldn't rub against the red-head's erection. He then began slowing his thrusts, aiming to avoid Kyuubi's prostate. If the red-head wasn't going to comply, then he sure as hell wouldn't.

Kyuubi yielded under Itachi's torture and warily did as he was told. "I love you?" He could understand wanting to be loved, but he couldn't figure out why anyone would want his love, it was worthless.

"Don't question it, say it!" Itachi began to get impatient. He sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into the red-head, aiming as much as he could for the bundle of nerves that would drive Kyuubi over the edge. He wanted to hear those words come out of Kyuubi's mouth with full affirmation. He wanted it more than he wanted to cum at this moment.

Being pushed over the edge, Kyuubi quickly acquiesced, his climax driving to scream out. "I love you! ITACHI!"

Itachi succumbed to the pleasure of hearing those words. He filled Kyuubi with his seed, panting harshly as wave after wave of euphoria hit him, though the sexual pleasure was nothing compared to the satisfaction of having Kyuubi scream his name like that. He wrapped his arms around the red-head and whispered his name, "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi gasped. The way Itachi said his name... He'd never heard it pronounced in such a tone. It sounded like Itachi had lovingly embraced the name with his tongue before saying it. His heart, which had calmed down a bit after his orgasm, began to race erratically once again. He felt Itachi pull out of him and he whimpered slightly.

Itachi heard the whimper and tried to placate the red-head. "We'll do more later. I don't have enough lube with me." He had more lube in the car, but he didn't want to leave Kyuubi right now. It would just have to wait until the morning.

Kyuubi snuggled against Itachi. He had a stash of lube in his closet, but he didn't want to leave Itachi's warmth for a second. He felt sated right now and he didn't need another round. He just wanted to stay as they were and worry about everything tomorrow.

"You're mine," Itachi reiterated.

Kyuubi smiled up at him and then snuggled back into his chest, happily nodding.

Itachi smiled as well, enjoying the tremors that Kyuubi's brilliant grin had caused. He kissed the top of Kyuubi's head and the red-head curled into him. He hugged the male closer to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kyuubi awoke to the sound of a yell. He jumped out of bed and bolted out of his room towards the direction the sound had come from. He ended up in the living room with an inexpressive Itachi, an angry Naruto, and an amused Kiba.

"Kyuubi!!!" Naruto covered his eyes, noticing his brother's lack of clothing. Naruto could be prudish when the mood suit him. "Get some clothes on."

Kyuubi looked at himself ran back to his room. Finding some black boxers on the floor, he put them on and rushed back to the living room. When he got back, he found Itachi and Naruto caught in a glaring contest, his blond brother obviously losing.

Naruto slapped his hand over his eyes after looking at Kyuubi. "Ack, I told you to put some clothes on!"

Kyuubi looked down at himself again and then looked behind himself. He saw the black boxers he had put on were currently lying on the floor. He picked them up and put them on, this time holding them around his waist with one hand.

Kiba spoke up, making his presence apparent. "Man Kyuubi, did ya' shrink or somethin'? Those things don't fit you at all."

Itachi solved the mystery by succinctly saying, "They're mine."

Kyuubi blushed, remembering that Itachi wasn't just referring to the boxers.

"Ah, this whole time you've had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!"

Kyuubi became defensive. He didn't want Naruto to think he was hiding something. "He's not my boyfriend... He just-"

"Oh yeah? Well why'd ya' bring him over to the apartment. Wasn't it you who instituted the 'no stay-overs rule'. You said you always took your one-night stands to hotels..."

Itachi had kept his gaze on Kyuubi's face since the red-head had entered the room and he had noticed how the foxy face became more and more miserable. He stepped in, fully intent on shutting up the little blond that was hurting his Kyuubi. "He's mine. Now shut up."

Kyuubi tried to say something to refute Itachi's statement. He tried to explain to his brother that nothing was going on and he was the same Kyuubi that would always take care of him. But no words came out and he couldn't look his brother in the face.

Naruto smiled widely, holding out his hand for Itachi to shake. "Cool! You take good care of him. He's the bestest, but I bet you knew that, ne?"

Itachi shook the offered hand, wanting to humor the boy. The blond had actually dared to lace a threat in his tone and he could respect that... Then again, the boy seemed incredibly dim-witted so he wouldn't be surprised if that bravery was sheer stupidity.

Kyuubi gawked at the exchange. He couldn't believe Naruto was taking everything so lightly. "I-"

Before Kyuubi could utter anything else, he was interrupted by Naruto. "I don't wanna hear any complaints from you. I can tell you like this guy so don't you dare give me any crap about having to take care of me. Iruka's already a mother-hen to me, I don't need another one.

Kyuubi tried to form a dispute, but his heart wasn't in it. He nodded lightly, hoping this would turn out okay.

"Awesome." Naruto turned to Itachi with a wide grin. "So, how 'bout you give us a ride in that nice car of yours?"

Itachi didn't particularly want to do anything but fuck Kyuubi, but he knew refusing wouldn't get him what he wanted, so he compromised. "Got a license?"

Naruto responded, unsure as to why he was being asked that question. "Nooo... But, Kiba's got a permit."

Itachi had noticed Kyuubi was pretty over-protective of his little brother, so he probably wouldn't allow the two youths to drive the car since they didn't actually know how to drive. "Know anyone with a license?"

Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind. "Kiba's sister."

Itachi handed the keys to Naruto. "Tell her to drive you."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air and grinned widely. "All right!"

"Are you sure that's all right?" Kyuubi asked while looking at Itachi skeptically.

Itachi nodded and, turning to Naruto, said, "Go."

Naruto nodded and walked to the door. He motioned to Kiba, before pausing at the door way and turning to Itachi and Kyuubi, a quizzical look on his face. "Wait... How'd you two meet?"

"He was stalking me," Kyuubi answered truthfully.

Itachi protested, "I wasn't stalking you. I was merely following and observing you from a distance without your knowledge of it."

"Dude, that's pretty much the dictionary's definition of stalking," Naruto stated before bolting from the room, wary of the glare he was sure he would receive.

Itachi just turned to the Kyuubi the minute the door shut closed. He liked seeing Kyuubi in those boxers that were too large for him. He would like seeing Kyuubi naked even more, however.

Kyuubi looked at Itachi warily, noting that the same lustful gleam from last night was in Itachi's eyes. He retaliated with a perverted gaze of his own and a matching smile. He jumped on a pleasantly surprised Itachi and was promptly carried to his room.

* * *

While walking through the apartment's parking lot, Naruto and Kiba heard a loud scream. Both teens looked toward Naruto's apartment window.

"Itachi, huh? Guess that's your new brother-in-law's name."

Naruto grimaced and shoved the brunette."Shut up. That's so gross."

Kiba playfully punched him back. "But you're happy for him, ne?"

Naruto hopped a bit, unable to contain his excitement. "Hell yeah! Kinda jealous. That guy is really hot!" He crossed his arms behind his head, thinking about how great it was that Kyuubi finally had someone to take care of him.

"Maybe he has a brother," Kiba jokingly stated with a wolfish grin

In an almost wistful voice, Naruto admitted, "heh, I sure hope so."

* * *

**(1): Asphyxiation can cause arousal. Asphyxiation as a result of Kyuubi's body crushing your own guarantees arousal. :P**

**Sooo, that was pretty much the longest lemon I've written thus far. Tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and I am working on the next chappie of Fraternity I just wanted to finish this first.**


End file.
